(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an eye-hand coordinator or batting practice device wherein a returnable arm supports a ball which may be struck. These devices are used to provide exercise, improving swings for sports where an object or ball is to be struck, increasing strength, developing eyehand coordination, therapy in Special Education classes, etc. These devices are used indoors and outdoors by children and adults, therefore, it is desirable that these devices are adjustable, durable, and portable, yet stable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the prior art eye-hand coordinators or batting practice devices employ a ball mounted on a returnable arm; however, the prior art devices are complex in structure and are not economically and easily manufactured and are not suitable for ground level sports such as golf, hockey, etc.